Pokemon: Fusion League
by storyteller316
Summary: Ash and the others are on their adventure in the Tantro Region. Can they defeat all four Gym Leaders, and along the way will something happen with Ash and one of the girls?
1. Chapter 1: An old friend

A few days after Ash had won the contest, he had to say goodbye to several of his friends who wouldn't be on his new journey. However, Brock and Max had decided to tag along.

"I'm glad that I can take and travel with you three again" said May as she looked at Ash, Brock and her little brother. The group was traveling through a forest to their next destination.

"So am I, but there is one thing I've forgotten to ask, why does Max have a Mudkip?" asked Ash. Max was still nowhere near the age to become a trainer.

"Can't believe I forgot to tell you, Professor Birch let me have him when he noticed how attached he was to me after I helped out in the lab awhile back, he did not get along with humans before me," said Max.

"That's great, Max," said Ash.

"Hey, I think this will make a good place to have lunch," said Brock as they came out into a clearing.

"Sounds good to me," said Drew. A little bit later, the group was sitting down at a foldable table that Brock had brought.

"How is it possible that your cooking has gotten even better, Brock?" asked Ash as they all eat some stew.

"It's only because it's been awhile since you had my cooking," said Brock.

"Whoa, look at all the Butterfree," said Max as he noticed a flock of them heading to the field near them.

"It couldn't be," said Ash as he stood up with a surprised expression. He had noticed a pink Butterfree flying with a normal one wearing a blue scarf. Once the Butterfree with the scarf had noticed Ash, it took off for him.

"I thought that was you!" said Ash as the Butterfree hugged him.

"Wait, you know this Butterfree?" asked Dawn.

"He used to be mine, he was the first Pokemon I had ever caught when he was a Caterpie," said Ash.

"Why did you let him go?" asked Max.

"So he could be with that pink one," said Ash as he looked at the pink Butterfree, who had come over to see everyone. Before anything else could be said, three explosions went off in the field.

"Not them again!" said Serena as they noticed Team Rocket's balloon in the air.


	2. Chapter 2: Together again

As Team Rocket's balloon floated in the air, they went into their normal routine and monologue.

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie.

"Give it a rest, we've heard it all before!" said Max.

"Oh come on!" said the three.

"What are you doing to those Butterfree?!" asked an enraged Ash as he noticed all the smoke coming from the field.

"What else, we're going to catch the and give them to our boss," said Meowth with an evil laugh. Suddenly, the smoke cleared and revealed metal cages filled with Butterfree.

"Pika!" said Pikachu as he readied for battle.

"Hang on, Pikachu, I think Butterfree should be the one to fight," said Ash as he looked at the Butterfree who was also mad.

"Free!" said Butterfree as his wing speed picked up.

"Then go get them," said Ash.

"We'll see about that, go Pumpkaboo and Seviper!" said Jessie as she through two Pokeballs out of the balloon.

"You too Inkay and Carnivine!" said James as he too throughout two Pokeballs. However, Carnivine turned around and chomped onto his head.

"Don't attack me, go get them," said James as he ripped his pokemon off and through him to the ground.

"Now it's time to use these," said Jessie as she and James revealed that they had PokeFusers.

"How did you get those?!" asked a surprised Abigail.

"You don't need to know," said Jessie as she stuck her tongue out.

"Now, Fusion Evolve!" said both James and Jessie. When the two new fusions appeared, they automatically readied for battle.

"Pumviper!" said Jessie's fusion which looked like Seviper, but made out of pink and brown plants.

"Inkavine!" said Jame's fusion which looked like Inkay, but with Carnivine's bottom jaw on top of his head, and two leafs hanging from it like legs as the Pokemon floated upside down.

"How are two Butterfree supposed to go up against them?" asked Drew.

"I guess we have no choice, do you mind if we help you two?" asked Ash as he took a few steps forward to them.

"Free!" said the Butterfree as the two shook their heads to say that they didn't mind.

"Then I'll help too," said Dawn as she teamed up with the pink Butterfree.

"Go get them you two," said Jessei.

"Fusion Evolution!" said Dawn and Ash as Pumviper fired a Poison Ball attack, and Inkavine used Psybullet. When the two moves met, they automatically exploded.

"Use Gust!" said both Ash and Dawn's voices from inside the smoke. When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Ash had fused Heracross with his Butterfree and Dawn had fused the pink one with Pachirisu. The Herafree fusion had Heracross's body, and the wings and antani of Butterfree beside his horn. As for the Pachfree fusion, it had Pachirisu's body, however, the blue markings were now pink, and the wings and antani of Butterfree.

"You might have survived that, but our two are still stronger," said James with a smug expression.

"We'll see about that, Herafree, use Poison Thrust!" said Ash.

"Dodge it," said James as he leaned over the basket. However, the two Pokemon were not fast enough and were knocked up into the basket by the Herafree ramming them.

"What's up with you two?!" asked Meowth.

"Guess you didn't know, some stats take large hits if the fusions aren't right," said Brock.

"Now use Confuseray!" said both Ash and Dawn.

"We're blasting off again!" said all three Team Rocket members as they flew through the air after the attack punched a hole in their balloon. A few minutes later and all of the Butterfree had been released.

"Nice job you two," said Ash as he looked at the two Butterfree.

"I guess we'll see you again at some point," said Dawn as she noticed the rest of the Butterfree leaving.

"Free!" said the pink Butterfree as she shook her head, and flew over to take a pokeball from the two trainers.

"Wait, do you two want to come with us?" asked Ash as he looked from the ball to the two pokemon. The two just nodded their heads in response.

"Alright then," said both trainers as they took the pokeballs and tapped the Butterfree on their heads to catch them.

"Welcome back, old friend," said Ash as he smiled at the pokeball in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3: The first Gym Leader

A few days after meeting the Butterfree, Ash and the others had reached the first town on their list of Gyms.

"According to my new Pokenav, Volcano Town's Gym is at the base of the volcano," said Max as they walked through a town that was at the base of a dormant volcano.

"So, you kids here to take on the Eruption Gym?" asked a man who was behind them. When they turned around, they noticed that the man had blazing red hair and eyes, a white shirt with yellow pants, and a bright red cape.

"Yeah, we were actually on our way right now," said Ash.

"Then you're in luck, I actually happen to be the Gym Leader, the name's Burn," said the man with a big grin as he held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you," said Abigail as she shook his hand. Later, everyone was walking up to a giant metal door in the side of the volcano.

"Since your Gym is in a volcano, I'm going to guess that you use Fire Types," said Drew.

"That's a good guess," said Burn. When they stood before the giant doors, Burn let out a loud whistle to the person inside so the doors would open.

"Now then, which of you is the team leader?" asked Burn as a rush of hot air shot out of the doors.

"I am," said Ash as he stepped up.

"Then I hope you're ready to take me on, because this is going to be a hot battle," said Burn.


	4. Chapter 4: Ash vs Burn

Inside the Gym, Ash and Burn were out on the field, which was in the shaft of the volcano hanging over the lava pool.

"This battle between the challenger, Ash Ketchem, and the gym leader, Burn, will be a triple battle using three pokemon at the same time," said the referee.

"Does that sound good to you, Ash?" asked Burn.

"Find by me," said Ash.

"Then let's get things started off hot, Magmortar, Magcargo, and Pyroar!" said Burn as he tossed three Pokeballs into the air.

"The smart thing to do would to be using Water Types in this match," said Abigail as she and the others sat in the nearby bleachers.

"I'm betting he'll do something completely different from that," said Dawn as she and the rest just smiled at the thought of what Ash would do.

"Lets go, you three," said Ash as he also tossed three pokeballs into the air. From them came Typhlosin, Wartortle, and Noctowl.

"Wartortle must have evolved since we last saw him and the Squirtle Squid," said Brock as he recognized the sunglasses.

"Wartortle was a smart idea, but Typhlosin and Noctowl are at a disadvantage against Fire Types," said Serena.

"Why would you use two pokemon who won't be able to do much damage?" asked Burn who was confused.

"Because, I trust in my Pokemon, now Mega Evolve Typhlosion and Noctowl," said Ash as he held his Pokefuser up in the air. When Mega Typhlosion appeared, it had two different shades of blue on its main body, it also had sharper teeth and a snake like tongue that hung out of its mouth. Mega Noctowl had curved horns that were connected by a middle point on its forehead, its main color scheme was now purple except for the curve of his wings and tail which were black.

"No way, you were able to pull off a double Mega Evolution, that's not possible," said a shocked Burn.

"Not for my team, we have more trust between us than any other," said Ash with a gleam in his eyes.

"Now Typhlosion use Flamethrower and Noctowl you use Air Slash!" said Ash. As the two attacks headed for Burn's Pokemon, they fused into one single move.

"Dodge it you three," said Burn. His pokemon did as he had commanded, spreading out over the field.

"Wartortle, you use Hydro Pump along with Rapid Spin," said Ash.

"But it'll hit your Pokemon too," said Burn.

"No it won't, Noctowl use Protect on both you and Typhlosion," said Ash. The bird Pokemon responded by flying over to Typhlosion and used the move to protect both of them from Wartortle.

"Pyroar, you use Sunnyday, Magmortar and Magcargo you both use Fire Spin," said Burn. With this combo, the Fire Spins had increased in power, causing a burst of steam upon contact with the water move.

"I can't see anything now," said Max as the steam became so thick you couldn't see a few inches in front of you.

"Wait, Ash is smiling, said Dawn as she noticed the faint smile as the steam started to raise out of the volcano.

"Typhlosion you use Blue Eruption!" said Ash.

"What?!" asked Burn who was terrified by the moves name. Before his Pokemon could move, a huge calm of blue flames erupted from underneath them. When the flames dived down, it was revealed that all three of Burn's Pokemon were knocked out.

"How did a Fire Type move do that much damage against the same type?" asked Dawn as everyone looked at the field with stunned expressions.

"Blue Eruption is not just a Fire Type move, it's a special move that can also take on the typings of all Pokemon in battle," said Brock.

"Then that move had seven types to it," said a shocked Max.

"It also gains power times the number of Pokemon who share the same typings," said Abigail.

"Meaning that it had four times the strength since there were four Fire Types on the field," said Drew.

"That was the best match I've ever had, so I am proud to give you the Lava Badge," said Burn as he handed Ash a volcano shaped badge.

"Alright, we got the Lava Badge!" said Ash as he held up the badge as his Pokemon cheered behind him.

"By the way, if you want a good Gym to go against next, I suggest Double City," said Burn.

"You also have the best tour guide for it since that's my home town," said Abigail as the others walked up.

"Then let's head there next," said Ash who was excited for the next battle.


	5. Chapter 5: The wild trio

A few days since the battle at the Eruption Gym, the group had stopped at a Pokemon Center along the route to Double City.

"So, what kind of Pokemon does the Double Gym use?" asked Brock as everyone sat at a table eating.

"It uses Dragon Types, and I have heard that they are all real strong too," said Abigail who had an expression that said she knew even more, but the others didn't notice it.

"Then it would be best to use Ice, Fairy, or Dragon Types when you go to battle," said Max.

"I have four Pokemon in mind that would match up," said Ash.

"My Drageon is the only Pokemon that would have the best chance against them," said Abigail.

"And I have Mamoswine and Togekiss," said Dawn.

"I have my Flygon," said Drew.

"Guess that means it'll come down to one of you taking the Gym on," said Serena who was sad that she couldn't do anything.

"But which one should challenge the Gym?" asked Max.

"Why don't they have a four way battle to decide who it will be?" asked Serena before taking a drink of water.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Ash. Suddenly, three Pokemon came running into the room while fighting.

"Whoa, who are those Pokemon?!" asked Ash as he took his new Pokedex out. The first one was a pineapple shaped Pokemon named Leafa which was a Grass Type. The second Pokemon was small red bat with fire burning on its head, it's name was Fireba, a Fire/Flying Type. Lastly was a small blue bear with razor sharp looking class named Rarza, a Water Type.

"Those three are the beginner Pokemon for this region," said Abigail.

"They're also nothing but trouble makers, that's why their last trainers left them here," said Nurse Joy as she walked in with a sigh.

"Oh, Nurse Joy?!" said Brock right when Max grabbed his ear and Crogunk used Poison Jab.

"Knock it off," said Ash as he noticed the three about to attack one another. He was caught right in the middle of their attacks, which were Flamethrower, Water Gun, and Razor Leaf.

"You three are pretty strong," said Ash after the three stopped their attacks, shocked that a human had gotten between them. This revealed him to be chard, cut, and soaked all at the same time.

"Are you alright, Ash?" asked a worried Serena.

"I'm fine, I've taken a lot worse than that," said Ash with a smile.

"By the way, that Water Gun was an impressive attack," said Ash as he turned to look at the Rarza.

"So wasn't that Flamethrower," said Dawn as she knelt before the Fireba who was hanging upside down from the counter to the kitchen.

"I'm sure that Razor Leaf would make for a good contest move," said Serena as she looked at the Leafa.

"Would you like to join my team?" asked the three as they held out a Pokeball to each of them.

"Wait, you're actually asking them to join you?" asked Max who was surprised.

"Why not, I think they could use a new adventure to go on, and this way they can also stay together," said Ash with a friendly smile. All three Pokemon just looked at the humans with stunned expressions.

"So, do you guys want to come with us, it's up to you," said Dawn as the three continued to hold out the pokeballs. Suddenly, all three Pokemon touched the the pokeballs, letting themselves be caught.

"Wow, I thought those three would neve trust a trainer again," said a shocked Nurse Joy.

"It's something we picked up from him," said Serena as she looked over at Ash with a smile.

"Now for that battle," said Drew as he stood up.


	6. Chapter 6: The second Gym

Three days after catching their new partners, the group had arrived at the next Gym in Double City.

"Alright, you guys ready to take this Gym on?" asked Ash as they stood outside a large tower with a dragon's head at the top.

"Guys, there's one thing I need to tell you before we go in there," said Abigail who had a worried expression.

"What is it?" asked Brock as they turned around. However, before Abigail could say a word, a young blond girl came running outside.

"Big sister!" said the girl as she ran right to Abigail, hugging her leg.

"Big sister?!" asked everyone with surprised expressions.

"Um, you see, my father's actually the Gym Leader here," said Abigail with a nervous smile.

"So cool," said Ash. Later, in the arena of the Gym which was at the top of the tower.

"Hahaha, to think my little girl would be apart of a team challenging my Gym," said Abigail's father, Abson, as they all stood on the field.

"So, which of you are going to take on my husband?" asked Abigail's mother, Lisa.

"We actually had to have a battle a few days ago to decide," said Dawn.

"And the winner was me," said Abigail.

"So, I'm going to have a battle with my own daughter, this should be a raging battle," said Abson. A little bit later and the two were standing on either side of the field.

"Come on out Salamance and Dargonite," said Abson.

"And I choose you, Drageon and Glalie!" said Abigail.

"Make sure you listen to her, Glalie!" said Ash from up in the stands where everyone else was watching.

"So, that Glalie belongs to that young man," said Abson.

"That's right, and I've spent the last few days training with both of them," said Abigail with a determined expression.

"Let's see what you can do with it then," said Abson.

"That's exactly what I'm planning to do, Drageon use Dragon Breath, and Glalie you use Icebeam," said Abigail.

"Salamance, use Dragon Wind," said Abson without any worry in his voice or on his face. The dragon then shot into the air as it beat its wings as fast as possible, creating a blue gust of wind shaped like the head of a dragon. It destroyed both moves upon collison, but luckily Abigail's Pokemon were able to dodge it.

"Whoa, what move was that?" asked Serena.

"Dragon Wind, a move that not only does heavy damage if hit, but also cancels out all moves in its path," said Drew.

"I'm impressed that you were able to get them out of the way in time," said Abson.

"Looks like I have to risk it," thought Abigail as her two Pokemon looked at her.

"Glalie, Mega Evolve!" said Abigail as she swung her left arm up into the air.

"There's no way you could have created a strong enough connection in only a few days," said Abson.

"We'll just have to see," said Abigail. Everyone was then surprised by Glalie actually Mega Evolving.

"How is this possible?" asked Abson who couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Goes to show that you should never underestimate someone, now use Ice Fortress!" said Abigail.

"It knows Ice Fortress?!" asked Abson who was even more surprised. Glalie then began to shoot ice all over the battlefield, freezing the whole place solid.

"The power of all Ice Type moves just shot up while also weakening Dragon Types," said Brock.

"But now Drageon is also in trouble," said Max.

"Unless she uses that one move," said Serena who had been her training partner the last few days.

"Glalie, use Icebeam, and Drageon you use Memory Shot," said Abigail.

"Get out of the way," said a worried Abson. However, the cold in the room had slowed the two dragons down, letting them be hit by two Icebeams.

"Memory Shot is a special move that lets the user take and use a move that they have recently seen, meaning double battles like this is it's greatest strong point," thought Abigail with a smile on her face when she noticed both dragons were knocked out.

"Salamance and Dragonite are unable to continue, the winner is the challenger, Abigail," said the referee.

"Great battle, I never thought of you using Memory Shot like that," said Abson before handing his daughter the badge, which was shaped like a dragon's claw.

"Yeah, I got the Claw Badge," said Abigail as she held the badge above her head.

"That leaves only two badges left," said Dawn.

"Then you'll want to go to the Yin-Yang Gym on Light & Dark Island, it's one Gym but it has two badges," said Abson.

"Then that's our next stop," said Drew as everyone else agreed.


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble at sea

A week after receiving their second badge, the group was on a ship heading for Light & Dark Island. And of course the ship was under attack by Team Rocket.

"Don't you ever quit?!" asked Dawn.

"Nope!" said the three who had a net full of Pokemon below their beloon.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the rope," said Ash as the yellow Pokemon jumped from his right shoulder.

"Pumpkaboo use Shadow Ball," said Jessie. When the two moves met, it caused an explosion that not only ripped the rope holding the net, letting the Pokemon lose, it also caused the ship to rock.

"Whoa!" said Serena who was knocked unbalanced by the explosion and sent over the railing.

"Serena!" said Ash as he grabbed ahold of her hand, but was then sent overboard with her by a rogue wave.

"Ash, Serena!" said a worried Abigail as she watched the two of them drift out to see on the current. A few hours later, the two had washed up on a deserted island.

"I can't believe we're stranded here," said Serena as they sat on the beach watching the ocean.

"At least we made land, things would have been worse if we stayed out there," said Ash.

"True, now we just need to survive," said Serena. Two hours after arriving on the island, the two had created an SOS signal in the sand using rocks and sticks. They then began to search for water in the forest.

"With all of these plants we should be getting closer," said Ash as they walked through bright green plants up to their waists.

"Sea, dot," said a Seadot as it walked in front of them.

"Excuse me, but do you know where we could find some water?" asked Ash to the Seadot.

"Dot!" said the Seadot in a happy tone. The tiny Pokemon then led the way to a small waterfall that had crystal clear water running down it.

"Now that we have found clean water, we just need a way to collect it," said Serena.

"They give me an idea," said Ash as he noticed some Dwebbles laying on some nearby rocks. When they were first approached by him, the Dwebbles were scared, but once Ash asked for their help they came around. A few minutes later, the Dwebbles had created two tall stone containers for the water.

"You know Ash, you remind me a lot of when we were at the summer camp," said Serena.

"How's that?" asked Ash as he filled the second container up.

"The way you're always so nice to everyone, Pokemon or human, you can even calm a scared Pokemon so easily," said Serena who was a little flushed.

"Serena," said Ash without moving. When Serena turned to where he was looking, she stopped on a Gallade that was staring them down.

"Can we help you?" asked Serena who was nervous about the wild Pokemon looking at them like it was. It then walked toward them without taking its eyes off the two, stopping right before Serena and kneeling down.

"I think he wants you to catch him," said Ash.

"Is that true, Gallade?" asked Serean as she reached into her bag for a pokeball. The Gallade just nodded its head without looking up at her.

"Alright then," said Serena as she tapped the pokeball to Gallade's head.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way, we should get some sleep," said Ash as he noticed the setting sun. The two went back to the edge of the forest where their sign was and laid down in their sleeping bags.

"Hey Ash, there's something I need to tell you," said Serena as she looked at the stars in the sky.

"What's that?" asked Ash.

"Ever since we were at summer camp, I have," said Serena as she was cut off by the sound of a boat's engine.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Ash as they sat up quickly.

"It's an Officer Jenny!" said Serena as she noticed the light of a patrol boat offshore. The two then rushed out of their bags and head down the beach waving their hands.

"Hello there," said Office Jenny as she waved to them while her spot light shined on the two.

"We're saved," said Serena as she hugged Ash, both of them blushing as they did. A few hours later, the boat had reached Light & Dark Island where the others had been waiting.

"Thank Arceus you two are alright!" said Dawn as they all hugged on the docs.

"You guys won't believe what happened on the island," said Ash.

"It was only a few hours but we met some interesting Pokemon, I even cot one of them," said Serena.

"Tell us tomorrow, I think we all need some sleep right now," said May. It was late at night and none of them had had any sleep. After agreeing, the group had gone to the Pokemon Center for the night.


	8. Chapter 8: Ash and Serena's power

After a couple of days resting, Ash and Serena were ready to face the last gym with everyone else.

"Are you two sure you want to do this, one of us can stand in for you," said Drew.

"Don't worry, we have this," said Ash. A few minutes later, the two were standing in front of the Gym Leaders, Don and Lon.

"We heard how you two ended up on an uninhabited island," said Don who was a little taller than his brother.

"But just because you had a rough time does not mean we will hold back," said Lon.

"We wouldn't want you too," said both Ash and Serena. When the battle started, Don used a Houndoom and Lon a Light Type called Lampa. This Pokemon looked like an old fashioned street lamp you would have seen in large cities. Ash was using Pikachu while Serena was using her new Gallade.

"Why would you choose Pokemon that will have no effect on ours?" asked Don.

"You'll see," said Ash. The two then Mega Evolved both of their Pokemon.

"Of course, Mega Pikachu is both an Electric and Light Type, Dark Types like Houndoom are weak to Light Types," said Lon.

"But my brother's Pokemon is still not weak to either of them," said Don.

"There's still one more trick up our sleeves," said Serena as both she and Ash smiled. They then touched their Pokefusers to each other, linking them together.

"You two can't be doing what we are thinking you are," said Lon.

"No one has ever been able to fuse two Mega Pokemon, let alone a tag team fusion," said Don.

"Then they must have never trusted in each other, or their Pokemon like we do," said both Ash and Serena as their Pokemon were engulfed in the brightest light ever. When the light faded, it revealed Mega Gallade with Mega Pikachu's color scheme and tails.

"They were able to do it," said the two brothers with stunned expressions.

"Pillade, use Lightning Blade," said Ash. The blades on Pillade's arms then began to glow bright yellow as he ran at the two Pokmeon.

"Dodge it," said both brothers.

"Shouldn't have done that," said Serena as Pillade vanished from sight before reappearing behind Mega Houndoom.

"How did he do that?!" asked Don as his Pokemon was automatically knocked out by the one hit.

"Pillade has a special ability that boosts his speed if an opponent tries to dodge an attack," said Serena.

"Meaning that all attacks are guaranteed to land," said Ash.

"I can't believe something like that is possible," said Lon as his Pokemon also lost with one hit.


	9. Epilogue

A few days later, everyone was at the port about to say goodbye.

"Can't believe you two pulled something like that off," said John who had been there to watch their last match.

"It was more one sided than we thought, but we just couldn't pass up the opportunity to do something never seen before," said Ash.

"Well, looks like we should get going," said May as she stood with Max and Drew.

"See you three again someday, hopefully we can have a battle next time, Max," said Ash. The three then headed for their ship home.

"So, when does your ship leave?" asked Dawn as she looked at Serena who was standing to Ash's right.

"Actually, I'm going to Kanto with Ash and Brock, see what it's like over there and prepare for our next adventure," said Serena as she grabbed Ash's hand.

"I think that sounds nice, maybe I'll go on a journey there at some point and swing by to see you," said Abigail who had noticed their hands. Everyone then went onto their next journeys.

The end.


End file.
